Quinton Philips
Dr Quinton was a male Orthopaedic Surgeon, who resided in Begs,New South Wales, just like Dr Jim Matthews and Dr Foster. During his career Quinton was also a teacher at his former High School and a retired NML player (National Oztag League). or( National Monster Leauge for laughs.) and he was the only one of the three friends not born in space. Dr Quinton was not afraid to give his opinion or risk his life. Orthopaedic learning Like all doctors, Quinton studied at University. He studied medical terminology and then went into medicine. Quinton then studied teaching and got a degree in PDHPE, but studied more of the Personal Injury side of it. He told his classes about injuries and how they are treated. Then he became an NML player but later retired because of choice. Doctors in league A game one day was called for all doctors from New South Wales and Western Australia. Matthews was chosen to verse them as well as Quinton. During the match Matthews scored 3 tries and Dr Quinton got 4 before an injury stopped him in histracks. Matthews on looking with other doctors knew what this meant. As they have all seen their fair share of broken bones and torn ligaments, this had to have been the worst. Because it was one of their own. Dr Quinton grasping the knee in agony was taken to hospital and operated on by Matthews. Matthews,gave a statement to the newspaper saying. "The knee was a mess. The arthroscopy camera showed a torn Anterior Cruciate along with the Patellar tendon. It's not one of the worst injuries I've ever seen. But it's up there " Dr Quinton then added "It was weird. Because you don't normally see one of your own on the table. But it does happen. I was just unlucky.. This injury wont get me down. It will be physically draining but that's what pain is about. I will not retire just yet. It could've happened to anyone." Matthews then added. "Dr Quinton is so inspirational, after being hit by a car earlier in the year he managed to comeback from that and then have this devastating knee injury, it will be difficult. During my time as an Ortho I've seen so many career/season ending injuries and to tell them that is hard, but when I told Dr Quinton since the ACL was torn he'd have risk of snapping the other one. He took it well, knowing this would be in his mind for the rest of his life, Dr Quinton is just amazing." Quinton added "I've seen this in my time as well. But never thought my career would be in danger.. But I know now what I am facing so I should make a recovery.." The paper of her interview was published the next day with the title "Down but not Out. Doctor tells how injury has made him better." Matthews was in his office reading the article when the last sentence said "I'm still going to play of course, It's a great game. I know many would disagree, but yeah." Matthews threw the paper in the bin and yelled out "Quinton!!". He stood up and then walked out the door. Where Quinton was standing to go in. "Is this true? You're going to play in the NML again?" Quinton looked on and said "Oh, I was hoping you wouldn't of read that sentence..." In front of a crowd of onlookers "Quinton, this is serious, you're a teacher, doctor and a NML player, where do you find the time to say you're gonna continue playing this game and then find the time to be as fit as the players themselves. It's a lot to ask for." "Look Jim, you're the top of the field in Orthopaedics, but this something I'll do until I either tear a pec muscle twice or break a humorous.." The crowd then said "Listen to Matthews." "Even the crowd agrees. You're endangering your health." Quinton then walked out saying "Ya'll just jealous.". Matthews then said "He was my next patient, whose next?" An old lady popped her hand up and said "Well said Dr Matthews." The crowd clapped and all said what she said. Matthews turned around and said "Damnit Quinton..". He then turned in the doorway and said "Sally your up next. Routine rotator cuff Tuesday. Eh?" "Yeah.." Retiring from the NML During a shift at the hospital, Quinton called a conference and saw Dr Matthews, "So Quinton what's it gonna be? Re-rupture or breaking more bones?" "Retirement from the NML. You're the first to know." Matthews stunned and Quinton walking to talk to the cameras. "I just want you all to know, I am retiring from the NML effective 10 minutes ago. I cannot keep on going. My body isn't up to it. I will not take any question here, but maybe later. One reason was because of my knee, another is because I have to much to do here. Thanks for showing up." Quinton walked back into his office and sat down. Matthews then walked in and said "You did that for your career?" Quinton then said "No. It was because I couldn't keep up with them anymore. My body is fine. My knee goes tight everytime I run onto the field. I wasn't a hard choice. I teach and I'm a Orthopaedic Surgeon, so that is something and being a cripple isn't an option." Matthews then said "I guess our conversation, had something to do with it?" Quinton nodded and then said "It was. But age played apart. Look at me I'm 30. I have to much to live for. 127 games was enough." "I'm glad you made your own choice Quinton. It's not that easy giving up something you love." Matthews smiled and then walked out. Quinton then said "It was. I don't know why I played in the NML. I hated it. I'm glad I am not playing anymore." Quinton then went out with Matthews to lunch. Meeting up After reading Dr Quinton's piece in the paper he had decided to meet up with him to discuss what he would need later on down the track. "Matthews, I know this sounds stupid, but it was choice only I needed to do." Matthews then ate something and said "You did what you could Quinton. You can only play for so long." "My future will be in Othropaedic Surgery and being a teacher." Quinton and Matthews then walked down the beach and Quinton said "I moved here to have a chance. The SCC (South Coast Colts) have now got 10,000 members so that was done. Now I succed and move from the NOL. I enjoy the town and how beautiful it is." Quinton then went home. Matthew's Death As Matthews was going for a bike ride, he made it as far as the local shopping centre, and then went up to the 'Lucky Black Cat Track' and stared at the town for hours. He came down and rode back into town and had a thought pop into his head. "I hope this town does great things when I am gone. Great things. It is a place of hopes and dreams" Then as he got back into town he was hit by a passing car, that stopped and checked out who he was. It was GM, he was late to work but he stopped his car after hitting Matthews and called for help. When help came the police arrested GM on attempted murder causing harm and the services took Matthews to the hospital. "70 year old retired Dr Matthews, hit by a car next to the shopping centre. Suspected internal bleeding and lower extremity injuries." As they bought him in to the resus bay, Matthews said to his former team ,"I'm done no more." this caught them by surprise. Dr Quinton had called Matthews' wife Sandra and told her to come in but she was no where available. Matthews then said "I never wanted to be the one sitting in the resus bay dying. I have saved people my whole life. Now it is time to give back. It is not cowardly it is my choice. All of you have shown true courage over the time I've worked here. So be strong." Dr Foster then came in "I heard the news. The person who hit you was arrested for attempted murder?" 'He called the ambo. He didn't see me." Dr Foster then said "He failed to take any notice of you Matthews, he has pleaded guilty and will face jail time.Take him somewhere quite, and make him comfortable." Matthews was taken into a quite room where he said to his former team "Do not forget who you are just because I die. I will always remember you no matter what. You've a place in my heart and vice versa. I want you to remember everything I taught all of you. Teamwork." Matthews then finally said "I hope this isn't cowardly." Dr Quinton then said "It's not Jim. You've been saving lives all your life, and now you are on the receiving end. We've all been there." Matthews then said "I agree. Remember all of you; "Be the best you can be." Matthews then passed away, and Sandra finally came to the hospital, "Doctors? What is this look of someone just died?" "Someone did just die. It was Matthews, Sandra. He died from being hit by a car." Sandra stunned took it very well. "Was he in any pain?" "None. He was talking to us and showed no signs." said Dr Foster. "He will be remembered forever." said Dr Quinton. Matthews Legacy After the hospital staff goodbye, they informed the news people and they all went to air with the same story. Dr Quinton said in an interview "Dr Jim Matthews, has passed away, after he was struck, by a car, outside the shopping centre. He received injuries to his internal organs and to his lower body. He claimed his actions refusing medical treatment as cowardly. But it wasn't, he showed his team the meaning of teamwork over the years and wasn't afraid at least not until death appeared in front of him. Matthews was fives days into retirement, and may he rest in peace." Dr Foster then added "We are opening the 'Dr Matthews Cardiac ward' in memory of our fallen colleague. The Cardiac ward, will be the one thing Matthews didn't want, but it is in honour of him." the reporter then cut to his wife Sandra who said "Matthews lived for helping others. He died doing what he loved." Sandra then walked up to Quinton and gave him a hug. "It's not your fault Quinton. In fact you are the best person I know.." Quinton then walked back over to explain the 'Dr Matthews Cardiac Ward.' "The ward, has specially trained staff, for both Cardiovascular conditions and Orthopaedic emergencies. It will have 30 beds and everything a Heart and Othro ward would have. I know Dr Matthews probably didn't want a ward named after him or the statue we are going to unveil soon, but he gave his life to Medicine and will be remembered for it." the reporter then said "How do you think he'd react to this is he was still with us?" "It'd be a stunned yet, horrid look of regret. He saved countless lives, and saved people from the brink, he saved my career even, his spirit shall live on." The reporter then said "Thank you Dr Quinton. Back to you in the studio.". Days later a statue of Matthews was unveiled at the Hospital, it showed him in a lab coat, holding a scalpel and a defibrillator. With the words "Be the best you can be." Years after he passed, Matthews Cardiac ward saw over 50,000 patients every day. "I just hope we've made this clearer for everyone." said Quinton. "Quinton, there are people here to see you. Jedi.". Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Windu then said "I hope he wasn't in any pain, when he died." "He wasn't" said Quinton in return. "I don't even, know why you came down Jedi. You didn't even care, he told me everything. He came down to earth, for a job. Clones and Jedi alike are rude and arrogant. Actual humans have manners. Go away go back home." Mace then said "We cared about him. He didn't want us around." "Oh I can't see why!" Windu and Kenobi then said "He left to pursue something more. He made his choice. We knew how he felt. Most Jedi have felt like they needed to leave the army. But since he was full human he made his choice not to fight in war." Dr Quinton then turned and said "I'm sure he'd understand." Into the unknown "Now can any of you tell me what function the cruciate ligaments provide?" said Quinton to his PD class. No one answered, so Quinton did it. "Quite bunch, you guys are. Alright." "The cruciate ligaments provide stability to the knee, and the Anterior Cruciate along with the Posterior help keep the knee from going to far forward or backward." "And along with ruptures swelling occurs almost everytime." said a voice from the door. It was Dr Foster. "Helena? What are you doing here? Of course come in. This is my Year 7 class." Dr Foster walked in an said "I need to talk to you." Quinton pointed at his class to do some work. "What is it?" as they walked outside. "You're going into the unknown with both of these jobs." "I know. Just let me teach these kids about injuries so that they know not to go do something stupid. It is just something that has to be done, Helena. Now why did you come here and drag me out of the classroom?? " "Look you're going to be the first to know but I am going home. Back to Mandalore." Quinton then said "I'm happy for you." "It's not just that. I haven't seen my family in years." "Family is the most important." Foster walked away and Quinton walked back into the classroom and said "The knee joint is sturdy because of the cruciates. Just the same as the collateral ligaments." Quinton then continued with knee injuries. "Alright next we are going into the unknown with knee injuries. Can you tell me one injury?" one kid put their hand up and said "Entire joint dislocation." Quinton then said "Yes very good. This one is potentially deadly. A knee-joint dislocation is serious because of the blood vessels and nerves. It can dislocate from, a car accident, sporting injury or stupidity. It needs to be closely watched after reduction, as the popliteal artery can be compromised. Meaning. Amputation of the knee joint, with loss of the lower leg." one student said "But what if it doesn't go back in?" Quinton sighed and said "They would die. Die from blood loss in the lower leg, and maybe even an embolism, It needs early treatment to keep the leg and the life." Quinton then sighed again, "Meaning, if reduction is unsuccessful, amputation is our only other option." Quinton then went on to explain the knee-cap dislocation. "The knee-cap which is the round bone in front of the knee, it helps with flexion and extension. No-one needs to tell you, you have suffered one of these. When it happens it is sudden and out of the blue. I've done it myself, three times and it is not a pretty site. IT can also cause problems once it relocates itself. Those include, cartilage damage, fractures and recurrent dislocations." Quinton then showed a picture of what he was talking about. Most of the students looked on in horror. "When you first do it, it is painful. Muscle spasms and swelling keep you from trying to get up. I can tell you. The first time I did I spent most of the weekend dragging myself across the floor for most of the weekend. It is painful and the best fixtation for this is physical therapy." The bell then went and Quinton said "Well, see you guys later, I have to write up reports." Report Whilst writing reports, Quinton was listening to reports from the hospital. "Quinton. Quinton. Quinton!" said Dr Foster, "I know you're writing your reports but would you mind taking a break?" Foster and Quinton sat and talked. "I didn't tell why I was leaving before. I'm sorry it came at short notice." Quinton then said "My retirement from the NML came at short notice. 127 games, 2 knee recons and a concussion. But I did it so I didn't become a cripple later on in life." Foster nodded and said "and you had your two jobs to think about." Quinton then got up and said "I believe your choice was right You cannot be alone from family forever. It was the best choice for you and your family.." Quinton then walked away, Quinton then sat down and told one close workmate "You don't think retiring from the NML was cowardly do you?" "No. It was your choice and yours alone. If your body wasn't up to it, it wasn't up to it. You made a good decision." Quinton sighed then picked up a report. "It wasn't the knee recons or the concussion. Just being physically active all the time. With a season that had 34 games. I couldn't handle it. Mentally and phyiscally demanding." "You made your decision Quinton, to do something else with your life." "Look HG, I love teaching and I love surgery.That's why I teach both. "